OS Pacte avec le diable
by Hawkeen
Summary: *Spoiler 3x24 et 4x01* C'est l'automne... C'est donc le moment pour Castle de revenir au 12ème District après les évènements tragiques qui se sont déroulés dans ce cimetière...


Voici comment je m'imagine le début du **4x01, donc spoiler**. Peut-être (certainement en fait) un peu trop dark pour l'esprit de la série. Mais j'aime le Dark alors bon xD . C'est que ça me travaille cette histoire de documents qu'à envoyer Montgomery.

* * *

><p><strong>[OS] <strong>**Pacte avec le Diable**

Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, pas aussi vite et aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. D'ailleurs depuis ce jour il n'arrivait plus à trouver un sommeil digne de ce nom.

Il avait changé. Changement qui n'avait pas échappé à sa mère et encore moins à sa fille mais elles pensaient à juste titre que cela avait un lien direct avec ce qui était arrivé à Beckett au cimetière. Elles savaient qu'il s'en voulait au plus au point pour avoir forcé Kate à enquêter et à ne pas abandonner. Il avait pensé lui rendre service à cette époque. Il avait voulu être son héros, la personne qui allait l'aider à résoudre cette affaire. Mais à ce moment, il était à cent lieux de s'imaginer dans quoi il mettait les pieds et dans quoi il entraînait Beckett.

Résultat, le dragon avait engagé quelqu'un pour la supprimer. Ce jour là, dans ce cimetière. Il s'en voulait aussi de n'avoir pas réagi plus vite pour s'interposer, il aurait dû savoir que ce reflet était un tireur embusqué.

_Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas deviné à temps ? Pourquoi lui a-t-il fallu autant de temps pour comprendre et agir ?_

Il pensait que cette balle lui était destinée. Il croyait la mériter. Même McAllister avait tenté de les avertir du danger qui les guettait, mais il était déjà bien trop tard.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner et alors qu'il dansait sur sa table de nuit, Castle fixait le plafond avec insistance. Comme s'il cherchait un moyen de changer les décisions qu'il avait prise depuis ce jour au cimetière.

_Et s'il avait eu tort ? Avait-il fait le bon choix ?  
>Mais y avait-il un bon choix à faire ?<em>

Après quelques secondes il finit par tendre le bras et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran de son téléphone. Il s'agissait de Beckett. Elle devait certainement l'appeler pour lui dire de ne pas être en retard. Sa convalescence terminée, elle était de retour au commissariat.

Son Iphone vibra encore dans sa main. Il le regarda sans trouver le courage de répondre, de _lui _répondre. Effrayé rien qu'à l'idée de devoir lui mentir, de dire quelque chose qui trahirait ce qu'il s'était juré de garder pour la protéger.

_Comment pouvait-il garder le secret sur ce qu'il savait ?  
>Et pire, comment pouvait-il côtoyer encore Beckett avec ce qu'il avait apprit ?<em>

Son téléphone s'arrêta finalement de sonner. Soulagé il le reposa à sa place, prit une grande inspiration et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

_Et s'il envoyait un message pour lui dire qu'il était malade ? Que ce n'était pas la peine de l'attendre. Et s'il disait qu'il devait poursuivre l'écriture du prochain Nikki Heat ? Elle comprendrait certainement…_

Il passa ses mains sur son visage comme s'il cherchait un moyen de se réveiller et de revenir quelques longs mois avant. Il avait ce nœud à l'estomac qui ne le quittait plus. Il avait passé son été pratiquement cloitré chez lui. Refusant même d'assister à une soirée que Bob avait organisée. Allant jusqu'à mentir pour éviter de se présenter à une émission de télévision pour promouvoir _Heat Rises_, le prochain Nikki Heat. La presse avait mis ce comportement sur le compte des derniers évènements puis elle était passée à autre chose. Bien sûr personne ne pouvait empêcher les chasseurs de scoop faire le pied de grue en bas de son immeuble. Mais même eux c'était lassé de ne pas le voir sortir.

Pour passer le temps et essayer de chasser ses démons il avait commencé à écrire un autre Nikki Heat. Gribouillant à la hâte quelques scènes sur du papier. Il avait adopté une écriture bien plus sombre et plus violente qu'avant. Il ne l'avait fait lire à personne, c'était juste pour lui.

Après avoir laissé son regard vagabonder dans sa chambre encore plongé dans le noir, il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil sur le dossier qui se trouvait à côté de son téléphone.

_Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que Montgomery lui avait envoyé ces documents ?_

Il finit par se mettre debout et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain après avoir fait un crochet à sa penderie pour y extirper quelques vêtements. Il avait encore les mêmes images qui revenaient sans cesse le hanter. Comme des flashs qui se rappelaient à lui dès qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser la vision de Kate étendue sur le sol, le souffle coupé par la balle qu'elle venait de recevoir, luttant pour s'accrocher à la vie. Même aujourd'hui la vision de ses mains ensanglantées du sang de Kate venait encore le hanter.  
>Il repensait encore à l'attente dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ce moment où il s'était imaginé le pire. Ce moment où il se préparait <em>déjà <em>au pire, comme le seul moyen de défense qu'il avait trouvé contre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait aucunement contrôler.

En arrivant à la salle de bain, il alluma la lumière et resta quelques instants devant le miroir regardant son propre reflet. Le reflet d'un homme qu'il n'arrivait plus à reconnaître.

Il se revoyait encore rentrer chez lui pour prendre une douche après quelques jours passés au chevet de sa muse. En réalité, il essayait inconsciemment de reprendre ses habitudes comme un moyen de se raccrocher à la réalité. A une réalité qu'il n'avait plus le pouvoir de contrôler.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait trouvé un colis parmi deux autres lettres sans importances. Dès qu'il aperçut le nom de l'expéditeur son cœur rata un battement. C'était certainement une réaction normale quand vous tenez dans vos mains un colis qui représente les dernières paroles d'un mort. Celles de Montgomery. Il était une figure paternelle pour Beckett. Un _père _qui l'avait trahis.

Il trouva à l'intérieur, perdu au milieu de quelques dossiers de la police, une feuille manuscrit qui lui était directement adressée. Roy y expliquait la raison pour laquelle il lui avait envoyé ce maudit colis. Montgomery pensait qu'il était le seul capable de prendre une décision qui risquerait de mettre en péril son amitié avec Kate dans le seul but de la protéger. Castle avait bien avoué à Kate avoir enquêté sur le meurtre de sa mère alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ça mettrait en péril son partenariat. Même si Roy aurait préféré ne pas mêler un civil à cette affaire, il voyait en Castle la seule personne capable de faire ce qui est juste et ça, malgré les conséquences.  
>Ryan et Esposito étant ses subalternes ils ne lui auraient jamais caché <em>ça <em>et Montgomery le savait, il les connaissait que trop bien.

McAllister avait raison… Le Dragon était quelqu'un que même Castle ne pouvait pas atteindre. Et le fait de connaitre son identité n'aidait pas vraiment. Il était bien trop puissant pour que Castle puisse espérer lui nuire avec ses relations. Même le juge Markway semblait insignifiant à côté.

L'argent apporte le pouvoir. L'argent commande le monde aussi injuste que cela pouvait paraitre.

Il avait bien pensé se servir de ces documents pour trainer en justice ce Dragon et espérer l'ouverture d'un procès mais il n'y avait pas assez de preuves pour mettre hors d'était de nuire cet homme qui avait fait tuer Johanna Beckett et beaucoup d'autres pour protéger sa véritable identité.

_Avait-il tout simplement le droit de mettre quelqu'un d'autre au courant ?  
>Avait-il le droit de mettre quelqu'un d'autre en danger ?<em>

Castle ne pouvait rien faire sans preuves solides. Rien, mise à part une chose… Une chose que Kate ne pourrait probablement jamais lui pardonner.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait été forcé de prendre cette décision. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés avec ces documents en sa possession et ce tueur qui rodait encore. L'écrivain n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le Dragon continuerait d'envoyer des professionnels pour clôturer une bonne fois pour toute cette affaire qui n'avait que trop duré. L'ombre de Johanna Beckett planait toujours au dessus de sa tête et il était déterminé à la faire disparaitre une bonne fois pour toute en éliminant ce lieutenant de la police de New-York.

De toute façon, peu importe les choix qui s'étaient offerts à lui à ce moment là. Peu importe la décision qu'il avait finit par choisir. A ses yeux, il n'y avait aucunes bonnes décisions. Il avait simplement choisit celle qui lui avait semblé la moins _pire _de toute.

Seul dans le noir de son loft New-Yorkais, l'écrivain s'était réinstallé à son bureau. Il relisait sans relâche les documents envoyés par Montgomery. Alors qu'il se demandait quelle était le meilleur des choix, il avait reçu un appel. Le tireur qui avait tenté de tuer Kate au cimetière avait retenté sa chance à l'hôpital. Alors qu'elle était en soin intensif il avait essayé de s'en approcher pour terminer son travail. Heureusement il avait échoué, mais une fusillade avait éclaté. Un policier en uniforme avait été tué.

Cette attaque lui avait forcé la main... Et ne pouvant demander conseil à personne sans risquer de les mettre en danger, il était sorti de chez lui en vitesse. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir sereinement.

Puis, usant de ses liens avec la mafia, il avait fait passer un message par l'intermédiaire de son ami Sal. Ce dernier l'avait aidé lors d'une affaire où il cherchait l'identité d'un témoin qu'une autre famille de la mafia voulait éliminer.

Les deux hommes avaient longuement parlé de l'affaire qui tracassait l'écrivain. Et malgré les mises en garde de Sal contre cet homme, Castle souhaitait toujours faire courir le bruit dans les sphères criminelles, qu'il détenait des informations sur ce mystérieux individu. Des informations capables de pointer les projecteurs dans sa direction. Le Dragon étant pourri jusqu'à la moelle il savait très bien que ce bruit arriverait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Castle était repartit de cet endroit avec une cible marqué derrière son dos. Il savait que le Dragon allait d'une manière ou d'une autre, tenter de vérifier ce bruit qui commençait à se répandre sur un homme qui possédait des informations compromettantes sur lui. Castle savait aussi que son identité serait rapidement connu, le Dragon n'étant pas stupide il ferait rapidement le rapprochement entre Beckett et l'écrivain qui la suivait comme son ombre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Castle reçu une lettre anonyme dans laquelle on lui demandait de prouver ce qu'il avançait. Au dos de cette lettre il trouva l'adresse d'une boite postale dans un état voisin. Rapidement il envoya une preuve (un extrait de ce qu'il possédait), ainsi que le marché qu'il comptait passer avec cet homme.

Voulant certainement se donner aussi du temps pour écarter la menace de l'écrivain, le Dragon avait accepté le marché. Beckett serait en sécurité tant qu'elle, ses collègues ou l'écrivain ne se relançaient pas dans cette affaire.

Castle savait que de toute façon, rien n'empêcherait Beckett de s'y relancer. Elle avait trop avancé, trop espéré, pour reculer maintenant. Même après ce qui lui était arrivée.

Il reçu la confirmation de ce marché conclu par une autre lettre anonyme.

C'était à partir de ce moment que Castle avait véritablement changé, qu'il s'était enfermé sur lui-même, avec cette peur viscérale de tomber nez-à-nez avec un tueur du Dragon au détour d'un carrefour alors qu'il serait au bras de sa fille. Il n'avait jamais voulu la mettre en danger mais cela ne lui appartenait plus. Il avait la désagréable impression de n'être plus qu'un simple spectateur de sa propre vie.

Pour cacher l'existence de ces documents, il avait commencé à mentir à son entourage, sa mère, sa fille, ses amis de la police… Tout le monde. Même quand Paula lui demandait ce qui le tracassait il préférait éluder la question changeant rapidement de sujet.

Après dix bonnes minutes passées dans la salle de bain à regarder son reflet dans le miroir, il se décida enfin à prendre sa douche. Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, s'habilla et le pas trainant il enfila son manteau avant de quitter son loft. Une fois dehors il fit quelques bons mètres pour trouver un taxi.

_Comment était-il censé regarder encore Beckett droit dans les yeux avec ce qu'il savait ?_

Il avait fait un pacte avec le diable. Il savait qu'un jour où l'autre il allait se retrouver face aux conséquences de ce pacte.

Le véhicule jaune s'arrêta juste devant le 12ème District. Il paya le chauffeur et hésita un moment avant de descendre.

Un klaxon retentit ce qui le fit sursauter. Un automobiliste perdait patience derrière le taxi. Castle finit tout de même par en sortir et entra dans le bâtiment. Il disparu rapidement dans l'ascenseur évitant pour la première fois de regarder droit dans les yeux, les policiers en uniforme. Il avait l'impression que n'importe qui pourrait lire en lui et découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

Au 'ding' signifiant que les portes de l'ascenseur étaient sur le point de s'ouvrir il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et fit un pas à l'intérieur quand son regard se posa sur une silhouette qui lui était familière. Elle se tenait debout à côté de la porte qui donnait sur le bureau qu'occupait Montgomery.

Beckett était en pleine discussion avec une autre femme. La cinquantaine.

_Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'aujourd'hui en plus d'être le retour de Beckett était le jour où il allait être présenté au nouveau capitaine ?_

Voilà pourquoi Kate l'avait appelé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit en retard. _« Raté » _pensa-t-il.

Il détacha son regard de Beckett et de cette nouvelle patronne pour laisser son regard se perdre dans les murs de cet étage qu'il connaissait très bien. Il reconnu Lt un peu plus loin, qu'il salua poliment d'un signe de la tête.  
>Ryan venait à peine de s'installer à son bureau quand il vit l'écrivain qu'il salua par un « hey ! » amical. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Esposito pour débarquer, une tasse de café à la main, en lâchant un « Yo ! » que lui seul avait le secret.<p>

Castle répondit avec un sourire forcé. A eux aussi il leur mentait. Et il s'en voulait aussi pour ça.

Il avait même songé très sérieusement à laisser tomber son partenariat avec Kate. Ne voulant se résoudre à mentir à ses amis.

_Mais comment pouvait-il abandonner la femme à qui il avait avoué ses sentiments ?  
>Comment pouvait-il lui tourner le dos alors que la menace du Dragon n'avait été écarté que temporairement ?<em>

Malgré le monde qui l'entourait, il était seul.  
>Seul face à la décision qu'il avait prise.<p>

Il avait vendu son âme au diable et il avait maintenant la désagréable impression de lui appartenir…


End file.
